Second Chance
by GivenFateAngelHeart
Summary: She promised to always love him but did it have a time limit? Now under the watch of Naruto and Neji Sasuke must find a way to get closer to medic; at the chance that she can help him. Will he be able to handle all that he missed in Kohona? SasuSaku
1. The Begining

Sighing Sasuke walked up the wall, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Great," he muttered hoping into the tower and looking down the wall to see the sleeping guards. "What a village." he growled rolling his eyes as he stepped over a guard.

Sasuke walked past the sleeping guards sighing as he noticed some of the, once, upperclassmen knocked out beside him. Uchiha... why are you here? Glowing white eyes questioned as they slowly opened letting the Uchiha walk by. Not everyone can be so easily over come.

Within the second a group of people stood up, gathering around Sasuke. "Did you really think we were just going to let you walk in here teme?" The ANBU smirked as he pulled off his mask; a fox. He could be non other then Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke smirked and dropped his bag, everyone seemed to tense as Sasuke's hand's slowly rose in the air. After minutes of silence Naruto got out of his defensive stance, "No way..." he whispered, "You're surrendering?"

There was a shocked silence in the air as everyone slowly stood up comfortably, "I want to talk to Tsunade," he said with a smirk, leaning down and grabbing his bag. "Before everyone wakes up if possible," he said as he tossed his bag over his shoulder again.

Naruto laughed and nodded, "Neji will you-"

"No." Neji said simply. Naruto's eyes widened and shock his head sighing. With a low growl Neji turned his pale eyes to Sasuke's, "Come this way, Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed hearing the way Neji spat his name. Hm... Hyuuga's got a grudge. With a soft nod Sasuke followed Neji down to the village streets. Lanterns hung on strings across the street lighting up the cobblestone road. "Hm." Sasuke muttered softly to himself.

Neji looked behind him and gave a glare, "Your thoughts Uchiha?" his low voice wasn't threatening this time. Calm, collected, choosing every word carefully. Sasuke felt his lips twitch, threatening to smirk, as he watched Neji's eyes travel over him with a skeptic look.

With a sigh Sasuke thought of the perfect words, "I'm hoping Tsunade's in a good mood tonight." he muttered simply loud enough for the Hyuuga to hear. As they walked through the midnight dimmed streets silently. Minutes passed and Sasuke somehow felt the uncomfortable silence grow further, "ANBU huh?" Sasuke whispered with a smirk, trying slowly trying to get a conversation going, but Neji kept quiet answering with only a nod. Quickly understanding the hint Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets growling lowly, "Whatever."

Neji smirked to himself as he kept walking, he knew he was getting on the Uchiha's nerves. Neji always got on Sasuke's nerves. "We need to make a pit stop." Neji said simply as he walked up to an apartment door, "Stay." he growled as he walked up to the door. Sasuke nodded watching carefully seeing who answered the door as Neji walked closer.

Without even knocking the door opened, "Sakura-chan... we need Tsunade's key." Sasuke's eyes widened as the girl rubbed her eyes mumbling something incoherent as she handed Neji something, gave a soft smile, and slammed the door shut. Growling under his breath Neji muttered, "Always so crabby when i sneak over." a smirk played playfully across his slips as he walked next to the Uchiha, "I've got the key we can go now." Sasuke rose an eyebrow but shrugged following after the Hyuuga to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sighed as she watched the door open, "Sakura already called Neji." she said sternly as her dark eyes quickly catching Sasuke's. "Welcome back." she said simply.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose slowly, her tone was... confusing, to say the least. She was being strict, like he expected, but there was more of a welcoming tone then a threatening tone. Tsunade smirked knowing exactly what he was questioning, "Neji, you can leave now."

"But-" Neji was quiet as Tsunade shot him a look that would freeze even hell. Neji gave a nod and exited quietly; not before giving a glare to the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes became calculating, He didn't want to bring me here, yet he wanted to stay. Tsunade must have something difficult in mind for me. Pulling his eyes away from the door, Sasuke was greeted by a softened look Tsunade threw his way. "Tsunade-sama?" he asked quietly, his voice even and calm.

"Hm?" quickly Tsunade was pulled out of the trance, her face becoming emotionless. "Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to see you again." She stood up and began circling him like a shark, her eyes calculating every part of him with a medic's eye. "You've grown quite well I see." she muttered softly her eyes gazing at the way his muscles wrapped around the bones of his body; a perfect ninja. Slowly a smirk pulled at her lips, He could be very useful... she thought to herself as she sat back down in her seat. "I'm assigning you a partner to work with. When i say work with, i mean watch you like a hawk." she spat with a smirk, "Who knows why you're really here?" she questioned rhetorically.

Sasuke flinched at the question, everyone was going to doubt his ambitions now. Without loosing eye-contact with the Hokage Sasuke nodded, "Who?" he questioned solemnly. He'd never get anyone who could keep up to him.

Tsunade leaned against her hand tapping her cheek, "There's a problem with that. Like you probably know, not many people can keep up with Uchiha Sasuke." her tone was teasing suddenly, and Sasuke couldnt figure out the reason why. "So, you can choose," Her smirk only grew, "But i have to agree, of course."

Sasuke was shocked by the Hokage's offer. "Kakashi." he said simply. The Copy ninja would be able to keep up and still keep his distance, never really bothering the Uchiha. Tsunade shook her head, Damn it he is on a mission. Groaning quietly he tried hard to think of who else could match his skills, "Naruto?" he asked defeated.

Tsunade smirked, "How bout this," she said simply. Sasuke rose a brow as he looked at the Kage. "Naruto during the day and Neji at night." Sasuke was silent. "I have my reasons Uchiha. If Uzumaki watches you during the day I'm able to let him go on night missions and still have you covered during the day. Neji on the other hand can give you your silence. Though you'll have to get an apartment with one of them."

Sasuke growled, "Naruto please," he muttered. "I'm already used to the dobe." He couldn't help but smirk. Neji was still hostile towards him, and living in such a house would cause flames to rise. Tsunade nodded and drew up a scroll for the order, as the new light shone through the window.

"Morning already," Tsunade groaned as she finished the scroll. "You need to go have a check up and of course an interview." Sasuke nodded, he was going to hate this. Tsunade smirked and pressed a button on her desk, "Call for Uzumaki and Hyuuga Neji. They have an assignment." Rubbing her eyes softly she looked at Sasuke. "Have a seat Uchiha, it might take a while."

Neji, of course, was the first to show. He stood behind Sasuke close to the wall watching carefully the scene in front of him. Naruto was late, "You're turning into Kakashi!" Tsunade snapped darkly. Naruto flinched and laughed nervously. After silence set in the room Tsunade stood up, "Uzumaki, you get to watch Uchiha Sasuke during the day, Neji you get nights."

Naruto smiled, "I can still go on missions then?" Tsunade nodded, "Yosh!" he screamed happily.

Neji was silent. "Fine." he said simply. "That means i can do what i want during the day?" he asked as his eyes slowly found their way to Sasuke, his fists clenched at his side. Tsunade nodded, "Good."

Naruto laughed and nudged Neji's side with his elbow, "Girlfriend have you on a leash already?" he asked with a smile. Neji growled lowly making Naruto slowly step away. "And protective, jeez." Naruto smiled nervously and looked back at Tsunade. "Is he going to be on a team Obaa-chan?" he asked softly waiting for her anger to kick in.

Tsunade closed her eyes trying to think, "Would your team mind, Naruto?" she asked as she looked up from her papers. Naruto's smile fell, while Neji's smirk only grew. Sasuke turned and looked at them both trying to understand the sudden change. Tsunade's brow raised, "Naruto?" she asked quietly, waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't think anyone would mind..." he whispered softly forcing a smile. Sasuke quickly noticed the forced look as he turned to Tsunade. "Kakashi will be back tomorrow anyway right? One day wont kill us," he said laughing. "A five person squad though?"

Tsunade nodded, "I don't think anyone will mind that. That way Kakashi can read while you all train," she growled lightly thinking of the books Kakashi always had his nose stuck in. Naruto nodded, "So Uchiha Sasuke will be living at your apartment until we deem him worthy of his own. You two can leave now. I need to speak with Neji alone."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's bag, "Come on teme!" he called happily as they walked out of the room.

As the door slammed from Naruto's excitement and Neji stepped forward into the light of Tsunade's harsh eyes. She stood up and clenched her hands together looking at the Hyuuga, "Neji... I don't want your relationship with Sakura getting in the way with how you view Sasuke." she stated simply. Her harsh voice booming through the room. Neji flinched slightly as she continued, "Sakura can handle herself now Neji, you know that, let Sasuke get to know his team again."

Neji clenched his fists, words spitting in his mind but only two came out, "Yes ma'am." Tsunade nodded and waved for him to leave. She knew how hard this was going to be on all of rookie ninjas that were going to work with Sasuke. Giving a sigh she waited for the complaints to begin.

* * *

hehe how's that for a first chapter guys? ^_^ hope you like it.

Comment  
Review  
critique  
all you want :P

i'm here to listen :D

♥ GivenFateAngelHeart


	2. She's not a fangirl anymore

Sakura panted as she ran her fingers through her hair, almost drenched in sweat. Leaning against the tree she watched the sun rise. _Wonder who that was with Neji-kun this morning_, she thought to herself as she dabbed the sweat off her forehead. _The team should be here soon_.

"Sakura-chan!" a happy voice called. Sakura smiled and turned to look at the blond speeding her way. Standing up she laughed as she was tackled by her teammate.

Coughing from the loss of breath she smiled, "Hey Naruto," she smiled and turned to the other man walking at his side. "Wow Sai," she laughed as she walked closer, completely forgetting what she was wearing; a sports bra and a pair of shorts. She cupped his cheek and let her thumb drag over his porcelain skin with a smile, "Haven't seen you in a while and you still look like his twin."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke staid calm, "Um, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned to look at him. "That's Sasuke-teme..." he whispered softly, flinching as he watched the girl's emerald eyes change. _Oh shit_...

Her eyes were wide as she slowly turned to the man in front of her blinking slowly "Sa-su-ke-kun?" she muttered blinking with every syllable. Sasuke smirked as he looked into her eyes watching the emotions flicker quickly dulling. Sakura smiled softly slowly getting up onto her toes letting her hands slowly move down to Sasuke's chest as she whispered in Sasuke's ear. Both Naruto and Sasuke felt their eyes widen as she patted Sasuke's chest turning her heels and walking away; her training bag in hand.

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke and looked at Sakura in shock, "What the hell just happened there?" he asked softly looking between both Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes slowly turned to glare at the girl as she walked away. _Did she just... __**threaten **__me_? He hissed in his mind as he shoved his hands in his pocket and turned to Naruto waiting for him to answer his unspoken question.

Naruto nodded, "Sai's the one we're waiting for. We're actually early..." he muttered slowly with a smile. "Sai, is pretty much a clone of you. The only people he's nice to happen to be Kaka-sensei and Sakura-chan. But even then, its kinda of sarcastic." he said nervously. Sasuke nodded with a small _Ah _and followed Sakura into the training grounds. With a laugh Naruto ran after Sakura, letting Sasuke follow slowly after.

_And __**he's **__in charge of __**me**_? Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. Looking up at the sky he gave a sigh and wondered,_ I wonder what else has changed_...

"Teme! Hurry up!" Naruto called from in front of him, "Sai's already here!" Sasuke looked up at Naruto and noticed the look in his eyes. Naruto was defensive about something. "And Neji's team too." Sasuke growled as he sped up and walked at Naruto's side. "This might not be good." Sasuke looked at Naruto for an answer. "Neji doesn't like Sai... and i'm pretty sure he doesn't like you." he laughed nervously.

"Neji-kun!!" Sakura screamed her voice dark and scolding. Within seconds the old members of team seven ran to see what was happening. Neji had Sai pinned down. "Neji-kun knock it off!" she snapped darkly grabbing his shoulder and throwing him off Sai.

Sakura's strength sent Neji flying. His eyes pulsed with chakra as he stared as Sai. "Hyuuga-sensei!" Three boys called from the sidelines as they ran to their sensei. Neji's team was a group of young genin. Their eyes were almost as wide as Sasuke's as they watched the Haruno snap at the men.

Sai stood up and let the blood drip down the corner of his mouth, "I told you he'd go wild if you didn't put some clothes on you hag." he smirked as Sakura turned to smirk back at him, her glowing eyes glaring daggers at him. Tilting his head to the side Sai smirked, "Isn't that right Neji-kun?" he asked earning a glare from the Hyuuga.

Sasuke watched Sai wondering if he was truly like that. Naruto smirked and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Yup you're just like him. Except you don't smile so its not as entertaining." Naruto was watching from the sidelines, a mature look caught in his eyes. "Its weird, i haven't been beaten up in a long time." he laughed nervously, "Between Sai and Neji she doesn't have time to beat me up, instead she acts like we're apart of the same team again." he sighed and looked at Sasuke, "You missed a lot." With that statement they started walking closer.

Sasuke smirked and followed, "Hyuuga." he stated simply. Neji's eyes were quickly taken away from Sai as he looked towards the Uchiha. Sasuke's smirk widened as Sakura stood up out of her defensive posture and run her fingers through her hair. "Who's that?" he asked simply.

Neji stood up and rolled his shoulder, "Your clone." he hissed sending the Uchiha a glare. Standing up he looked over to his students, "You'll each be training with a different Jounin today." he said simply. Sakura smiled and waved while Sai and Sasuke gave a nod and Naruto screamed his normal greeting Believe it! Neji smirked and looked at Sasuke, "Although Uchiha isn't _allowed _to fight."

Sasuke felt his body flinch at the tone, "Fine." he growled simply as he sat on the ground watching in silence.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a confusing look, sad and some how skeptical. "Neji-kun, I wanna spar you." she giggled happily. Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked over to his students. Her eyes followed and she smiled, "Would you guys mind?" she asked the three boys who were staring at her.

Naruto stared as well, "Sakura-chan... you're still in your work out uniform..." he muttered softly as he pointed at her almost bare body. Sakura looked down blushing and grabbed a shirt out of her bag and pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"Ready to go Neji-kun?" she asked with a wink as she stepped into a stance. Neji nodded and took the normal Hyuuga stance. Naruto smirked and sat next to Sasuke ready to watch the fight.

Neji's eyes pulsed and in seconds both him and Sakura were running at each other. "Taijutsu." Naruto said aloud letting the genin know what was happening. Neji's open palm thrust out, chakra exploding from every pore. Smirking Sakura twirled around his hand and elbowed him in the side, both facing opposite directions. Quickly spinning back again they both smirked quickly beginning to punch and jab at each other. Sasuke's eyes focused quickly watching every movement.

_How can this be? Hyuuga's faster, but Sakura's... __**stronger**_? Sasuke watched carefully noting every movement. Neji pulled back and hit her hard in the stomach sending her flying back. Naruto's eyes widened as he stood up. Quickly grabbing his hand Sasuke shook his head, "Not yet..." he whispered softly as his eyes watched Sakura. Her hands began to glow as she held her stomach.

Neji smirked and Sakura glared as she clenched her fist and rose it high. "Sai!" Naruto screamed as he quickly got up. Sasuke followed quickly and Sai darted to the genin grabbing them quickly as Sakura's fist plummeted to the ground; colliding with a bang. Naruto's eyes darted around as the ground began crackling. Sakura looked up at Neji with a smirk as the ground below her began separating and trembling.

"You dumb hag!" Sai snapped a smile play across his lips, "There are kids here!" he growled lightly as the earth exploded under her fist making the ground uneven. Neji growled finding his balance slowly leaving him. Sai stood in front on Neji's students making sure they all were unaffected by Sakura's jab at the earth.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura, _She's strong_. He couldn't help but let a smirk twitch the corner of his lips, _This strength, the threats. Little Sakura's not a weak fan-girl anymore._

"Haruno..." Neji growled as he stepped closer together, "We're done here."

Sakura stood up with wide eyes, "What?" she asked quietly, "Since when!" she snapped pouting lightly. Everyone chuckled to themselves as they watched the medic cross her arms, "This isn't fair Neji-kun! Just because i was winning doesn't mean you can stop the spar!" she called.

Neji rolled his white eyes and ran his hand through his dark hair, repositioning a few loose strands, "Well the bell's going to ring, and Tsunade-sama has a mission for us." Sakura growled lowly knowing there was nothing she could do. Within the minute a bell rang and Neji's smirk widened. "I'll see you later Sakura-chan." he mused as he walked past her, the boys slowly running after their sensei.

Naruto let out a deep breath he was holding in, "Sakura-chan," he whined, "You ruined the training grounds again," His bright blue eyes were throwing guilt her way as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Sorry Naruto, how about I take everyone out to dinner?" she asked hesitantly as she looked between both Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke gave a shrug and Sai shook his head, "Got plans Sai?" Sakura hissed as she rose her brow crossing her arms over her chest.

Sai walked closer putting his hands on her shoulder and smirked, his voice becoming sarcastic, "No, i'm just not willing to share you." Sai's eyes turned back to Sasuke and Naruto before smiling and walking away. "Goodbye dick-less wonder!" he called smiling.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto hearing the dark growl, "Oh that bastard!" He spat as he ran at Sai. Sasuke quickly grabbed his hood and sighed pulling him back. "Yeah yeah, he's not worth it." he hissed darkly as he glared daggers at Sai's back.

Sakura laughed and gave a smile, "Naruto how about you meet us there?" she asked watching the cloud of dust that appeared behind Naruto as he ran back to the village. Sasuke felt the smirk tug on his lip as he watched the all to familiar sight unfold; he just waited for Sakura's normal request for a date. She looked at him, her eyes void of all emotions, "Welcome back to Team Seven," she whispered softly as she grabbed her bag and began walking, "You've missed a lot Uchiha." she whispered quietly.

His eyes followed her, _Every one's grown up_, he smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets, _Figures. Whenever I get used to one thing, it changes on me_. Chuckling softly so himself Sasuke followed Sakura to meet up with Naruto and the normal Team Seven restaurant for ramen.


	3. What just happened?

Hello!!! lol i've been writing alot lately it seems :P so right now heres the third chapter ^_^ hope everyone likes it xD i wanna give a special thanks tooo

Ashen Forest 3 amazing for reviewing and first review might i add!!! ^.^

* * *

"Kami-sama i'm so full!" Naruto called as he patted his bloated stomach. Sasuke walked at his side with smirk over his lips. They had spent the whole day together: training, eating, chores, errands, and what Tsunade claimed as missions. Naruto laughed, "Obaa-chan's so mean, sending me after that damn cat again." he laughed pathetically.

Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets, with the normal Uchiha grin he whispered, "Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto didn't miss a beat, it was an immediate response. They both stopped and slowly turned to each other with a look of pure contentment. Sasuke displayed the closest thing he had to a smile, his trade mark smirk, and Naruto gave a toothy grin. Silently they began walking again and Naruto gave a heavy sigh, _I actually missed that_, he thought the smile still clinging to his lips.

Sasuke let his eyes roam the village streets. Everyone's eyes quickly caught the Uchiha, he was back. Many glared, whispered to others or ignored him all together. Involuntarily he felt his head fall, _All these people... I betrayed them all_. His mind was screaming at him, warning him about the choices he was making. Then Sakura's words rang in his mind.

_**Her eyes were wide as she slowly turned to the man in front of her blinking slowly "Sa-su-ke-kun?" she muttered blinking with every syllable. Sasuke smirked as he looked into her eyes watching the emotions flicker quickly dulling. Sakura smiled softly slowly getting up onto her toes letting her hands slowly move down to Sasuke's chest as she whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Don't forget who the traitor is Uchiha, one bad move and I'll **_**destroy**_**you... more then just mentally." Sasuke felt his eyes widen with every word as he lips grazed lightly over his neck. In one swift movement she patted his chest turning her heels and walking away; her training bag in hand**_

At the moment, he didn't doubt that she might just pose a threat to him. "Teme?" Naruto questioned as his big blue eyes stared into Sasuke's cobalt orbs. Quickly Sasuke's eyes came to life as he became aware of his guard, "You spaced out..." he whispered nervously. "Anything on your mind?" Naruto asked as he sat down against a tree. Surprised that he hadn't even noticed that they'd left the village streets Sasuke became quiet. Putting his hands behind his head Naruto laughed, "You can tell me teme!" he called out.

Sasuke put his hands on his knees and looked around the training ground. "Everything seems different." he said vaguely. Naruto gave a soft nod as he sensed the serious subject that was approaching.

Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about, "Not everyone in the village is going to welcome you back with open arms Sasuke." His voice was deep, caring as he continued, "But there are people who are. Those people are your friends Sasuke... no matter how much you'll probably deny it." Naruto looked to the sky. "You wanted to be alone so bad, some of us gave up on waiting." Sasuke was quiet as he let the words sink in, slowly letting himself become part of his village again would be hard, he knew that. Naruto turned to look at him with another toothy grin and as if reading his mind whispered, "But Teme?" Sasuke turned and looked at the boy with a vacant look, "This still is _your _village."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the words sank in. Giving a small, almost unseeable smile Sasuke nodded, his eyes returned to the grass. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, "Dobe," Naruto quickly looked over, but said nothing, "Do you still dream of becoming Hokage?" he asked quietly.

Naruto laughed, "Not only do I dream of it now, i train for it." The proud look his eyes caught Sasuke's attention, "I'm next in line, Teme, I made it." he said his breath catching in his throat. "Can you believe it? Me! The one everyone called a screw up." Naruto laughed as he closed his eyes and let the world sink in. "What about you? You've killed Itachi... now what do you dream of; live for?

Sasuke was silent as he thought about the question. All he could think about was how the day was almost done and soon he would have to deal with Neji, _Hyuuga_... Sasuke's mind hissed at the thought of the man. With a sigh Sasuke whispered, "That's what I came back to find out."

Naruto smirked, "You know, I'd try and get back on good terms with Sakura-chan." he muttered. Sasuke growled lightly and Naruto laughed nervously, "I meant because she's the best medic we have. If you want to start going on any kind of mission you can bet she'll be there. You mine as well be on good terms, you know?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "Naruto," he growled lowly, "Does she still like me?" he asked with a devilish smirk across his face. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly got up. "Naruto!" he snapped seeing Naruto look for an escape. "Is that why you're trying to get me to be on good terms with her?" he muttered.

"Good terms with who Uchiha?" A deep voice asked as he stepped out of the trees. Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto's eyes became nervous as he laughed, "Oh nobody Neji!" he laughed scratching his head as he looked back at Sasuke, an unknown emotion quickly flashing through the blonde's eyes.

Neji crossed his arms and slowly turned his white eyes to Naruto, "You have a mission. Hinata-sama's waiting at the gate." he said simply as Sasuke got to his feet as well.

Naruto's eyes widened as his grin grew, "I love these missions!" he called happily as he waved to the two prodigies and ran off to the village gates to meet his medic.

Sasuke got to his feet and watched the sun's light fully leave the sky, "So he finally got the hint about Hinata?" he said smugly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Neji's eyes stared at him with dark ambition, "No. She's his medic for missions, specially assigned." Sasuke rose his head lightly giving a nod before Neji gave a glare, "Who were you talking about?"

Sasuke noticed the look and smirked, "No one." he said simply as he turned his back and began walking. "Remember you're watching me Hyuuga. So follow." he snapped a smirk playing against his lips as he heard the Hyuuga's footsteps behind him. Annoying Neji seemed to one of the priorities for Sasuke, at least right now. Walking over to the training grounds Sasuke sat against a tree and closed his eyes.

Neji twitched and growled lowly, "You're not even going to train?" he mumbled as the Uchiha's smirk grew.

"No." he said simply as he looked up at Neji was a challenging look in his eyes.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff of air, "Pathetic." Sasuke let the word pass by as he slipped into a stotic state, ignoring everything Hyuuga was doing. Simple as it could be, the action annoyed the Hyuuga even more.

Closing his eyes Sasuke listened as Neji's footsteps began pacing, "Anxious Hyuuga?" he asked with a smirk opening one eye to look at the chocolate haired man, who returned the look with his own icy glare. "Isn't there something you're _supposed _to be doing?" Sasuke spat quietly.

Neji's eyes wandered away from the training grounds and to the glow of the city. "A date." he muttered simply.

Sasuke rose a brow and smirked, letting Neji's head fill up with his own imaginary questions the Uchiha might ask. Doing the unthinkable Sasuke stood up and smirked, "Well lets get you a replacement shall we?" he asked smirking. _Anything to get away from you_, his mind snapped as Neji gave a nod. Without a word they both began running to Tsunade's office.

Neji was surprised as he felt himself almost struggling to keep up with the Uchiha. His eyes darkened and he could feel the chakra beginning to pulse behind his eyes as he kept running. A flash of a familiar chakra stopped him, "Uchiha!" Neji called out quickly changing direction. Sasuke quickly got the hint and caught up, "Something's wrong." Neji muttered as he kept running, his eyes now pulsing. _I've got to find her_...

Sasuke felt the density of the ground change as he ran, looking down his eyes widened; they were in a graveyard. Something didn't feel right as Sasuke kept at Neji's heels, his sharingan activating on his own. Neji stopped in the middle of the graveyard, large pillars of marble scattered around them, "Sakura-chan!" Neji called out. Sasuke's eyes widened at the name of his teammate. A dark scream echoed through the cold air and everything became silent. "Fuck," Neji growled as he began running again.

"Hyuuga, whats going on?" Sasuke snapped darkly demanding to know what was going on. Neji was silent as he kept running, deeper and deeper into the ever darkening graveyard.

Neji's eyes kept darting around the dark area, "Find Sakura-chan." he snapped again. Sasuke nodded, Neji's voice was frantic and worried._ I felt her chakra... where is she? She cant be doing this again_, Neji's mind growled as he ran into a clearing of the graves. "Sakura!" he called noticing the pink haired girl hunched over on the ground.

Speed came easy to the Uchiha, but even to him it was remarkable how quickly he had gotten to the pink haired girl's side after hearing her name. Getting to her level he muttered "Sakura," trying to get the shivering girls attention. "Something's not right," he muttered softly. His sharingan pulled his eyes to her arm, covered in black painted marks as her arm shook and trembled. With wide crimson eyes he grabbed Sakura's shoulder, "Haruno!" he called again quickly trying to get her to look at him.

Sakura's eyes slowly rose to meet his. The emerald green eyes begged him for help as tears began clouding her eyes, "Leave me alone!" she screamed. With the scream smoke and wide spiraled and engulfed her. Within seconds she was gone.

She was gone. Turning to the Hyuuga at his side Sasuke's brows frowned, "What now?" he asked simply worried and confused at his teammate's actions. Neji's eyes were on the ground as Sasuke asked the question, "Hyuuga." he snapped.

Neji's eyes returned to normal, hiding the confusion and concern he now had for the pink haired girl. "Your choice." he muttered simply. Sasuke sent him a glare for his vague answer. "She'll be fine Uchiha," he snapped with a low growl. _Don't get any ideas_.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're getting annoying, lets get you a replacement." he snapped as he kicked off from the hollow dirt and began running back to the village streets. _What the fuck just happened_?

* * *

^.^ tell me what you think!!! :D lol i'm working on next chapter too

.

...

...

.

lol tell me if theres any idea you guys have cuz heaven knows i need them ^_^; hehe

♥ GivenFateAngelHeart


	4. Kakashi you havent changed

Hi guys!! :D Chapter 4 here ^^ hope you like it!

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples and looked at the two infront of her. With a groan she whispered, "Let me get this right." Pointing at Sasuke she whispered, "You want me to switch you," she ended pointing at Neji and began again, "So you can go on a date and leave you," pointing at Sasuke, "without any reason for annoyance?" she muttered simply.

They both looked at each other and nodded as their eyes focused on the chocolate eyes of the Kage. She sighed and raised her hands, "Whatever!" she called rolling her eyes. "Sasuke, Kakashi's coming back from his mission. Neji can escort you to the gate on his way to his date." Her eyes focused on Neji, almost glaring at him. With a nod they both left. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Idiots, all of them." shuffling through paper work she let out a long groan and just laid her head down. "Screw this shit." she growled.

Neji smirked, his mood was happier now as he walked beside the Uchiha, he was free for the night. The gates were in sight quickly as Neji stopped, "Do you think you can make it alone?" he asked with an amused smirk as he put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke rolled his eyes and mimicked the action slowly turning to the gates as he began walking to where he'd wait for his old sensei. Neji watched his back silently before turning his heel and walking to his date.

_Kakashi... _Sasuke thought as he sitting down on a bench at the opening of the gate. His smirk fell as he glared at the ground, _He's going to be late_, his mind growled. Minutes passed quickly as Sasuke let himself be swallowed by the silence. It was nice to get a chance to think. The first day back and he'd already began to worry about what he would do for the rest of this second chance. Within a second of the though his head sprung up, a familiar chakra. As the gates began opening Sasuke stood up and dug his hands into his pockets, smirking, waiting for the Copy nin to show his face.

_What_? Sasuke's eyes widened and darted around as he felt the chakra disappear. A glint in the corner in the corner of his eye made Sasuke twirl, pulling a kunai out of his pocket. Metal clinged together as he stared into dark sharingan eye of his sensei. _Kakashi, you haven't changed_. Sasuke smirked as he looked at his old sensei, never lowering the now shaking kunai. Both their strength was remarkable, the metal withstanding it all.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "What are you doing here, _Uchiha_?" his name was a hiss. Sasuke scanned his sensei's eyes, grief and betrayal mixed with power and confusion. Every bit Sasuke understood.

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Nice seeing you too sensei." he said quietly.

"Kakashi!" A soft bell like voice rang out in the dark air. Both men turned to see their pink haired teammate, standing alone in the street. She was dressed up beautifully. A black mid-thigh length dress sparkling in the light she stood in. A sweeping off the shoulder the dressed would have seemed modest on anyone but Sakura. Her curves were... perfect. To say the least in both men's eyes. Sakura's cherry blossom pink hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail that still somehow looked beautiful as her wavy bangs curled around her face. "Kakashi-sensei..." she muttered as she batted her decorated eyes, stepping closer letting her high heels click on the road with each step, "Uchiha's on parole."

Kakashi's kunai fell as he looked at Sasuke with pure hope in his eyes, completely forgetting the heart-stopping woman in front of him. "Are you staying?" he asked quietly, slowly pulling his headband down over his sharingan eye. Sasuke nodded softly putting his kunai back in his pocket. The ninja smiled under his mask and patted Sasuke's shoulder, "Welcome back Sasuke." he said happily as he turned back to his other student, "Where are _you _off to tonight Sakura-chan?"

Blush painted over her cheeks as her brows frowned, "_My _business," she growled. The blush faded as she saw Sasuke's confused look, "You're Uchiha's guard tonight." she whispered softly with a smile as Sasuke gave a nod to confirm it.

"Hm," Kakashi nodded and smiled, "Well have fun on your date Sakura-chan," he gave a perverted grin and waved, "Be _safe_!" he gave her a wink as he pulled out his book. Sakura's glare only darkened as she began walking away whispering something about how perverted he is.

Sasuke smirked, "Still have that book, I see," he stated quietly as he looked at the orange _Ichi Ichi _book.

Kakashi looked at him and smirked, "Still painfully observant, I see." They both smirked.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, the words escaping before he had time to think, "I missed you." Kakashi rose his brow and Sasuke quickly looked away.

Kakashi gave a true smile, clearly visible under his mask and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "I missed you too kid." he said simply as they both began walking. "I'm guessing you're staying at Naruto's?" he asked as he kept his nose in his book.

Sasuke gave a nod, "He's on a mission," clenching his jaw he muttered, "He forgot to give me a key." Kakashi chuckled and nodded as they began walking into the higher part of town.

"His apartment is close to mine, I'll help you get through the door." Kakashi smiled, "Or you can come in for some tea." he gave a chuckle and jumped up to the balcony of an apartment. Sasuke smirked and quickly followed. Slowly, with a normal grin, Kakashi opened the glass door to the apartment.

Raising a brow Sasuke smirked, "You leave your door open?" he questioned more to himself when Kakashi didn't answer. Shrugging Sasuke followed the Copy Nin into his house. It wasn't like he'd picture it. Sasuke looked around in silence, if he hadn't known better he'd say it was the house of a normal person not a ninja. The walls were a creme color decorated with pictures. Normal, almost expensive looking, leather couches spread perfectly throughout the living room. Kakashi had shut the doors behind Sasuke and let him wander to his hearts desire.

Sasuke walked around the house slowly looking at the pictures. Three stood out the most. The picture of Kakashi's old team with Rin and Obito at his side, the picture of team seven on their first mission and a newer version. Studying the picture carefully Sasuke noted everyone. Kakashi and the other older man, Yamato, were smiling at the camera like old friends. Naruto was laughing beside them holding up a peace sign on his fingers as he scratched behind his head. _Same old Naruto_, Sasuke smirked and shook his head slowly. His eyes lingered on the picture longer and noticed the two others. Sakura and Sai. _Hm_, Sakura was smiling, her eyes glowing in the light. Her hand was on her shoulder holding Sai's as her other hand wrapped around her stomach leaning against him. Sasuke's eyes turned focused on her, surprised by how much she'd changed into an _adult_. Sai was different though eyes looked pained, as if he was forcing a smile. No where near as happy as the others in the group.

Kakashi was over Sasuke's shoulder and smirked, "He didn't want to be in the picture. Sakura-chan... she's very persuasive when she wants something." He laughed nervously, obvious that he's been the victim of her persuading powers. Sasuke nodded. "She's grown into one hell of a woman."

Sasuke's eyes darted up to Kakashi with a light glare, "Pervert." he snapped.

Waving him off Kakashi gave a nervous laugh, "That's not what i meant," he paused, "Ok so it was kinda what i meant, but still." His hands went into his pockets as he looked down at the picture, "Tsunade-sama trained her well." he muttered softly as the proud look in his eyes radiated enough for Sasuke so see. "She's the best medic we have besides Hokage-sama herself, became skilled equally in everything. Great actress too, can hold up any mission with her bare hands." The smile Kakashi gave radiated his pride for the girl, "She's not the weak little fan-girl you knew Sasuke." He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and turned away, "Lets get you something to eat."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes scanning every inch of the picture, a name in the corner caught his eye. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to the name.

Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and looked at the name. "Hanashoru Kina?" Kakashi muttered the name, "She's a little older then myself, a photographer. She took all the pictures of genin teams since I became a sensei." He laughed quietly, "She walks around with a camera hung around her neck taking pictures of everything. She lives down by the river."

Sasuke sat up, "I've seen that name before..." he growled to himself, his brain burning with the name as he searched his memories for the name. Kakashi gave a puzzled look and shrugged letting his student have his peace, reading his book silently. _Hanashoru... Oh fuck_, she's one of Kaubto's cronies! Sasuke's head bolted to Kakashi, "Is she a ninja?"

He shook his head, "Only one person in her family has been." Letting his dark eye reach his student he gave a confused look, "Do you know her?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the cup of tea suddenly set in front of him, "I thought I did..." he muttered softly as he took a sip, "Could you show me where she lives tomorrow?" He looked up with a smirk.

Kakashi's eyes didn't leave his book, slowly flipping a page, "Naruto going with you?" he asked like a parent as he gave a small smirk as Sasuke growled, "Sucks doesn't it? Shouldn't have left." Kakashi's way of scolding, sarcastic remarks.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept sipping at the hot tea, "I know." he growled lowly. "Why don't you just come with me?"

"Cant." Kakashi answered a little too quickly. Sasuke rose his brow and his eyes demanded an explanation. "Ex girlfriend."

* * *

I wanna thank EVERYONE for the story alerts and the faves :D it makes me happy!!! xD but yeah it really does :P sorry theres not as much umm SasuSaku as you're probably expecting but i'm getting there!! T.T I'm trying to make it semi realistic at least xD but yeah :P

like always if you wanna have anything in the story just review and tell me what you want to happen and stuff ^^ I'll listen to any idea and try hard to fit everythign in :D Keep safe guys and keep reading

Review please? i need to know waht you guys like and dislike the most ^.^

GivenFateAngelHeart


	5. Pictures From the Past

This one's for Animefan0000012345!! Thanks for makin my day =]

* * *

Chapter 4  
Pictures From the Past

_"You have to know the past to understand the present."_

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he slowly opened the door to Naruto's room. The darkness was even surprising to the Uchiha as he crept over the wooden floors. _Just watch, I'll step on a kunai_, Sasuke growled to himself as he walked silently through the dark room. With a widening smirk Sasuke pulled the cord to Naruto's window quickly closing his eyes. Sun spilled into the room quickly.

"Teme!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his pillow was tossed dangerously fast towards the Uchiha's head. Ducking Sasuke smirked returning his eyes to Naruto who had somehow buried himself into his bed, hiding from the light. A look of confusion crossed Sasuke's face as Naruto mumbled something. "What time is it?" Naruto groaned not getting his answer the first time.

Sasuke looked over to the clock beside the bed, "Ten."

Naruto groaned louder and threw whatever he could get his hand on, at Sasuke. "Leave!" Naruto groaned as Sasuke turned so the sun shone right in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "Ok." and with that he had Naruto's permission to leave. Grabbing a wepon scroll Sasuke darted out the door before Naruto figured out what had happened. _Kakashi said she lived by the river_... Sasuke's sharingan lit up as his speed only increased. Finding the river wouldn't take long, it was the house that would cause some problem. Standing at the base of the river Sasuke looked around waiting to see any kind of house or development.

"Looking for something?" Sasuke turned around noticing the dark haired woman suddenly infront of him. With a glare he gazed at the woman, he hadn't noticed even the slightest movement she made.

He looked her up and down, there was no way of her being a ninja. She was pale, her skin so white the blue veins in her hands were clearly visible. "Hanashoru Kina." he said simply as he watched her reaction.

Her long dark hair was in a loose braid pulled over her shoulder, a silver kimono placed perfectly around her as she walked closer, "I'm your girl then." she whispered quietly as she pulled a camera out of her sleeve, "Are you looking for pictures, Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more as she said his name, she only chuckled, "You seem confused, come." She turned her back and began walking down the river's edge.

Sasuke noticed quickly that her footsteps were silent, "You're a ninja." it wasn't a question. She glided over the rocks with ease, shaking her head softly. Scanning the area he noticed how there was a mark that kept repeating. A leaf, the tip creating ripples.

"I'm not a ninja Sasuke-san, not legally anyways." she muttered softly as she hopped a couple rocks and landed perfectly, a frail smile across her lips. Slowly they came to a house, a small cottage with nothing but beautiful landscaping beside it. Silently they both walked up the steps, clearly taken from the river, and into the wooden home. "You look surprised Sasuke-san." she muttered softly.

There was no point in lying to this girl, he'd never see her again. So with a blunt thought he whispered, "You're a ninja yet your so frail." Kina's bright blue eyes widened as she laughed. Full-heartedly she gave a smile.

"I'm very sorry for that," she laughed. "I didn't expect you so soon, and i never expected you to be alone." The statement caught Sasuke off guard but he kept listening, "I haven't taken any pictures in weeks... it makes me ill." she smiled and sat down on her couch, "Please, look around. Tsunade-sama advises you that gain some insight into what your village has been up to in the past years."

_Tsunade-sama knew i was coming? No wonder she's Kage_. Sasuke nodded and began looking around trying hard to ignore the frail woman on the couch. She was older then him, still beautiful in her own way. His eyes caught a picture of Kakashi training, the rain poring around him gave it a different look. "You and Kakashi..." he muttered letting his eyes wander over to the woman.

Kina flinched at the name, "He's a good man," she forced a smile and Sasuke quickly realized he'd hit a hard spot for her. Quickly turning back to the pictures he noticed one. The picture itself was almost white. Taking the frame into his hands Sasuke looked even closer. There were two people, the one on the right was crying, kissing the forehead of the other person letting the tears drip off their cheek. The darkest thing in the picture would have to be that person's hair, while their eyes looked white. On the left there was a crying girl. Her eyes glowing green as she cried. "Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji." Kina whispered softly.

Sasuke clenched the picture and looked at her eyes, _Sakura_... he thought. Closing his eyes all he could remember was the night he left, all the tears she cried for him. "Why?" he snapped, forgetting who his anger and grief was directed at.

Kina didn't seem to mind, she understood what his mind was going though. "He saved her," Kina shook her head and smiled, "Sakura... she'd been training with Tsunade since before you left. Two years into it... she lost herself. Swallowed in the pain she had yet to over come." Kina stood up and walked to Sasuke's side slowly taking the picture out of his hands, "The day her parents left her... she gave up. Neji was there at the hospital the day she woke up." Putting the frame back down on the table she gave a sigh, "I've never seen him cry besides that day. Ever since then, it's been hard for even Tsunade-sama to pull them apart."

Sasuke nodded not understanding the full story but unwilling to dig farther. Sensing this Kina let him move around the rest of the house. The pictures were from everywhere in the village. With wide eyes Sasuke looked at a larger picture on the wall. "What is this?" he growled seeing the Uchiha crest on a stone.

Kina walked to his side and smiled, "The Uchiha memorial, it was made a couple years ago." she whispered softly.

"By who?" Sasuke became numb. His whole body was silent waiting for an answer. No one should have made it. No one but him. It was his family. His loss. Sasuke's body began shaking as he glared down at the picture, his eyes beginning to change from cobalt to crimson.

Kina looked confused as she put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Team seven. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi... all of them got the village together and made it for them." Sasuke looked over at her with questioning eyes, "Ask them to bring you Sasuke-san... They'll bring you." she assured him with a smile.

Sasuke gave a nod and slowly letting his eyes wander more around the room. The pictures were beautiful, from all around the world, the village symbol watermarked in the corner. Sitting back down on a chair Sasuke watched as Kina gave him a smile, "You said you weren't a ninja, explain that."

Kina laughed, "Your brother and I,"

She didn't finish her sentence before Sasuke's eyes became crimson, "Shut up." he hissed.

Kina looked at him and shook her head, "Kakashi and Itachi taught me everything I would need to know to get around through the villages to take the pictures I needed," she gave a small smile, "You know..." she stopped and bowed her head, "You should get going before they come to look for you."

Sasuke looked at the time and growled, It was already one. Standing up he got walked closer to the door, "Goodbye."

Kina grabbed his arm before he had left, "Sasuke-san..." she whispered biting her lip trying to find the right words. "You don't have much time left, not here, there's things you need to do... people need you." her eyes were glassed over as she looked at him.

Sasuke looked away and opened the door walking away without a word. _Save who_? His mind questioned as he began running,_ Why, why cant i think_! His mind was screaming questions, never giving him an answer. Running faster Sasuke felt himself loosing control of his mind,_ I've got to stop thinking, I'll loose it soon_.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke stopped, now seeing that he had was on the rooftops running from the woods. He turned slowly to see the pink haired woman behind him. Slowly she walked closer the wind blowing harder at their height. _Sakura_... He turned to face her watching carefully as her hips swayed with each step, her hand running through her hair as the strands blew in the wind, her piercing green eyes locked on him.

Confusion flashed in her green eyes as she walked within ten feet of him, "Uchiha are you Ok?" she whispered quietly as she continued walking closer. She was only feet away as she whispered his name again, "Sasuke-kun?"

"I..." he stopped and bowed his head, "Why are you here?" he muttered quietly as the hair fell in front of his face. He couldn't look at her, the image of her crying kept invading his mind.

She looked at him with a smile, "I've been looking for you." she said simply. As he looked up all the emotion in her eyes died away hidden under a mask. "You weren't at Naruto's so i went to find you... you have your exam right now."

Growling Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, _damn doctors, damn it_.

Sakura rose her brow and laughed looking at the Uchiha's angst face. "So where do you want to go?" she asked softly, "I can take you back to Naruto's or to the hospital." she said smiling.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke gave a heavy sigh, "Not like I have a choice," he growled looking back into the Haruno's eyes.

She smirked quickly figuring out he had no idea what she was talking about. Shaking her head putting her hands on her hips and gave the Uchiha a scolding look, "You don't even know who your doctor is do you?" she smirked and stepped away. He looked up at her and watched as she began circling around him like a shark. All Sasuke could do was shake his head softly staying perfectly still in the middle of the circle she'd made. Sakura could only smirk as she leaned up letting her breath dance against his neck as she whispered, "Me."

* * *

hehe nice twist huh? xD

Next chapter is pretty SasuSaku :P you'll see! xD i'm workin hard to keep them coming fast.  
so pretty much the more reviews the more i update! xD i'm begging ppl T.T

♥ GivenFateAngelHeart


	6. Finding a way to Control

* * *

Chapter Six  
Finding a way to Control

May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams.  
May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow whip away the pain you find in your yesterdays.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the white room grumbling, _She didn't even tell me. Toying with me... Damn it Sakura_. The nurse walked past and checked his blood pressure.

She was young, just getting out of her early teens. Smiling up at him softly she whispered, "Uchiha-san... you need to calm down." Sasuke gave her a glare and nodded as he took a deep breath. "Alright, thank you Uchiha-san. Haruno-sama will be in here soon." She gave a bow and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke in the white silence of a hospital room.

Growling to himself Sasuke took off his shirt and looked in the mirror. Scars coated his body, some crossing over the others. One caught his eye and he smirked, a deep slash on his arm. _Maybe I should tell her_... Groaning in frustration he could only mutter, "She's the doctor."

Laying down on the stiff white bed Sasuke put his hands behind his bed and let himself drift into a form of comfort he might almost call relaxation. Hearing the door open he stayed still, refusing to flinch the slightest bit. Sakura looked at him with a soft smile, a quiet giggle escaped her lips as she walked closer in her white coat. "You look comfy Uchiha," she laughed as she walked closer to his bed.

He kept an emotionless face as he kept his eyes closed, "Hm." Sakura cold only roll her eyes, taking that as a message to start the check up.

Scanning over his body her eyes were locked on his chiseled chest and abs, _Keep in control Haruno_. She scolded shaking her head getting her hormones back in check. "Give me your arm." Sasuke let the arm closest to her and went back to his peaceful rest. Sakura put her fingers on his wrist listening for his heartbeat. Smirking she slowly let her fingers drag up his arm, feeling him shiver at the touch.

_What is she doing_? Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes on him. Within the second he felt her fingers drag up his arm he couldn't hold back a shiver of slight excitement. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, hoping it wasn't obvious to the medic what she was doing to him. Sasuke was surprised to feel his muscles tighten on reflex of her touch, _This works... Shit, what am i thinking? This is __**Sakura**_. Sakura nodded slowly taking her hand away from Sasuke's skin, writing on the tablet she held in her hand, _Thank you Kami-sama_, Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Sakura smiled, "Could you sit up Uchiha?" she asked sweetly. He quickly complied hoping for anything but another encounter like the last. Twisting her finger she laughed, "I need you to turn around." she said simply and he just nodded switching sides of the bed so his legs hung on the opposite side of him. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she sighed, "Now back up." she growled quietly.

_Some one's getting impatient_, Sasuke thought smirking as he pushed his back against her, _oh bad move_. He thought to himself as he felt her breasts pressed against his back and his face quickly heating up.

Sakura nodded slowly pulling away, "Thank you," she muttered forcing the heat on her cheeks to leave as she let her hands wander over his back, "Any of your scars hurt?" she asked simply as her fingers traced over every mark and burn.

Clenching his jaw he held back a low growl, both from aggravation and excitement. "No," he muttered simply as he clenched his fists. Sakura gave a nod and started writing on her clip board again.

"You can lay back down, I've got to do a chakra test then a blood test." she said with a smile as she turned to walk around the room shutting the blinds slightly.

"Then I'm done?" Sasuke asked quickly. Sakura turned and smiled, "And the blinds?" he asked as he rose a brow, "You're not going to take advantage of me are you?" his smirk widened.

Keeping a constant, almost fake smile, Sakura walked closer completely ignoring his statement, "What I'm going to do are chakra tests. I need to be able to see your chakra to do them. It doesn't need to be dark, just dark enough." Sasuke nodded and pushed away all the hormones that had found their way into his mind. "Now lay down."

Sasuke did as the medic told and felt her walk closer, slowly placing her hands on his bare chest. _What the hell is she doing_!? He quickly felt his body tense up.

"Come on Uchiha, I know your cold hearted but you shouldn't flinch at normal human warmth." she chuckled bitterly as she sat down on the bed so she could reach.

_Did she just call me cold hearted_? Sasuke growled lightly at the comment letting her know that he wasn't happy with it. Sakura only let a small laugh escape her lips before getting back to work. Slowly she let her chakra into her hands, letting warmth overflow Sasuke's system. _She's not like Kabuto... her chakra's warm_.

Keeping her eyes closed Sakura felt herself travel into Sasuke's chakra system. _Strong and cold. Sounds like Sasuke_, she thought to herself as she kept doing the exam. Slowly her hands moved farther down his chest, pressing harder as she dug herself deeper into his Uchiha chakra, almost loosing herself.

Sasuke felt his body relax as her warm chakra flooded through him, giving a quiet groan as her hands moved lower. _She's got to be doing this on purpose_... his mind spat as he thought as the medic kept up her work. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at her blissful face, _Fuck i cant stand this_.

Sakura quickly felt his body tighten up, _He's getting upset_, with that she pushed hard on his chest giving a quick spike of pain through him, "Uchiha you still with me?" she asked with a smile as she opened her green eyes to meet his suddenly, "I guess you are." she whispered almost startled.

Sakura smiled softly and whispered, "Now, I need you to do me a favor Uchiha," she said smiling as she slowly helped him to that his feet hung off the bed, "I need you to walk over to me and tell me how you feel." she said as she backed up so she was closer to the door.

Sasuke smirked, "Easy." he said simply as he put his feet on the ground standing up feeling suddenly like he weighed thousands of pounds. _What the hell did she do to me_? Quickly he looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Come on, you can make it." she giggled as she watched him step closer. One step at a time, struggling to stay balanced as he walked. She smiled encouraging him, Sasuke only felt his glare darken at her kindness.

_What happened to all my strength_? Sasuke growled to himself as he kept walking closer. His body was shaking from the stress, _What did she do to me_?

Sakura held out her arms as Sasuke stepped closer, closer then she had intended. Her eyes widened as her back was pressed against the wall. Sasuke was looking down into her emerald eyes as he put his arm against the wall locking her in place. "Uchiha..." she whispered as she put her hands on his chest again, in case she needed to help him.

He leaned his head down, lightly panting from putting his body though the work. With the first breath he took he took her in, spelling the cherry blossoms she was named after. "My name..." he muttered softly, "You changed it..." Sakura's eyes opened wide glistening as a light pink blush was painted across her cheeks. "You don't call me Sasuke-kun anymore..." he muttered softly feeling his body sink from the weight he felt holding himself up.

She felt him falling slowly she slid down with him sitting on the floor with his head still against her him almost sitting in her lap, "Is that what you want me to call you, Sasuke-kun?" she whimpered quietly as her hands glowed and quickly took away the weight.

He looked up at her slowly moving away, "What'd you do to me?" he asked as they both slowly stood up, blush still painted over

She was shaking lightly as she whispered, "A chakra block... to take away your strength..." she whispered and forced a smile, her eyes loosing most of their gleam, "Just in case we need to keep you in control."

Sasuke looked at her and glared, "You think I'm going to leave again." he hissed as she forced her to look at him.

Her shaking stopped as she glared at him, "I need a blood test Uchiha." she spat.

His glare darkened even more, "Not from you." he spat. "You still think I'm a traitor." he growled as he turned away and walked away.

His words didn't phase her, "Fine." As she said that she sent a glare at his back and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Turning to the nurse she glared at the woman, "Get the Uchiha's blood and send it to testing. He refuses to have it done by me."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Sakura, "Haruno-sama... you know we'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama about this..."

Groaning under her breath Sakura walked back into the room, her eyes vacant of emotion as she said, "Uchiha Sasuke," he looked over at her with a glare, "Apparently this has to be notified to the Hokage..."

He glared darker, "Sakura," he stated simply. Her eyes met his as he smirked, "You're annoying."

Pain rang out through the Haruno's heart as she heard those words. With a sigh she forced a smile, "Goodbye Uchiha." and with those words she walked out of the room, shoving her hands into her coat pocket she stormed down the hall.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as she threw the door open in front of him. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him, dark green eyes sending daggers at anything they could. _Teme... you didn't_, Naruto rolled his eyes, "What'd he do Sakura-chan?"

She bowed her head slowly and gave a sigh closing her eyes. "You can put hot water in glass and then put it in the freezer... all it can do is break."

Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't understand anything she said but her last six words hit him hard, "Oh Sakura-chan..." he walked closer, "Ignore him, he's just worried about being back in the village." Naruto tried to give a smile, hoping maybe she'd understand too.

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto... I'm not falling for things anymore, not things that can break me again." she gave a soft smile and held out her hand, "I'm leaving team seven. I'll see you around."

* * *

hi!!! :D how'd you guys like that one?? umm tell me what you think and we'll see if this changes from SasuSaku or NejiSaku xD

Hope you guys like this!

♥ GivenFateAngelHeart


	7. Here's to the breakdown

"Tsunade-sama..." A woman whispered, "We have those blood tests back, you might want to see this." she whispered quietly handing the Hokage a folder. Tsunade was silent as she read over the file quickly looking up with sharp eyes, "We interviewed him yesterday, after the blood was taken, it's all in the file." The woman could only nod, "I'll get Haruno-sama."

After a half an hour of anxious waiting Tsunade felt her student's chakra walk into the hallway. _Get ready for this Sakura_... Opening her chocolate brown eyes Tsunade was met with the emerald eyes of her student. "Sakura." She said giving a bow of her head.

Sakura returned it with a smile, "Tsunade-sama," She said happily, "You called for me?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, _Here it goes... _Opening the file she looked at Sakura, "There's been new information on the investigation you had last month." She watched Sakura tense up, and with a sigh continued, "Do you remember that case?"

Sakura gave a soft nod, her eyes glistening from memories, "The ninja who attacked me, the night of the Water Nation."

Tsunade nodded, knowing all to well the limits she was about to push. "I need you to tell me everything you remember about that night Sakura, to the detail."

Sakura's eyes widened as she pursed her lips, "It's in the-"

Tsunade stopped her with one look, "Sakura... please, it's important."

Sakura sighed and nodded closing her eyes letting her memory flood with dark memories. "It was after dark, the mission wasn't even a B rank." she sat down and let her whole body be taken back into the night. "I'd finished and was coming home... ahead of what i had planned, so i decided to get some sleep." Her voice was shaky, Tsunade nodded softly, watching her student think about what had happened. Sakura shivered and whispered, "I woke up in the middle of the night from another nightmare... there was someone in front of me just like the dream. All i saw was red eyes... but it was from my dream to."

Tsunade felt her fists clench as she watched Sakura's tremors worsen. "I always see him after the nightmares... i just let it go..." tears glistened in her eyes as she cradled her arms, "He pinned me down and wouldn't let me go..." Sakura took a deep breath and shivered her shaking getting worse, "I stabbed him... deep enough for one of his arms to stop moving..." she was shaking as she bowed her head tears slowly dripping onto knees.

_Oh Sakura_... Tsunade bowed her head and whispered, "Its ok Sakura, its all over now you can keep going."

"He started bleeding... everywhere." her eyes were wide as she felt the tears dry away. "He said he was trying to help me... that he heard me screaming." She shook her head, "I healed that bastard and ran!" she snapped crying, her body shaking more then her voice.

Tsunade nodded and walked over to her student, holding her close stroking her hair. "Sakura, it's ok. Its ok." Sakura began sobbing into Tsunade's shoulder, her body shaking harder with each sob. Minutes passed as Sakura's crying slowly stopped, and Tsunade smiled, "Sakura... we found him." Sakura's head bolted up and looked at her quickly, "We interviewed him under a truth jutsu, he didn't have any intention of hurting you Sakura." she whispered, holding her student close, "He said you were having a seizure and started screaming the second he tried to help." she cooed quietly.

Sakura's tear stained face looked up to her sensei, "Who..." she asked quietly, her voice barely audiable.

Tsunade's grip tightened her student, the vise like hold making sure that they couldn't hurt anyone with the upcoming anger. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened as a final tear fell from her eyes.

--

Six Months Later

--

Sasuke panted as he looked up to see Naruto walking closer, "Teme!" the blond called happily as he waved. They both were training today, Sai and Kakashi had both gone on missions, and like Sakura had promised she was no longer a part of team seven. It had been six months since the Uchiha had seen the pink haired girl. Deep down, past the denial, Sasuke knew Sakura's absence was his fault. Even Naruto had forgiven him for that.

Looking over to his teammate Sasuke gave a nod. Naruto stopped and looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "What?" Sasuke snapped as sweat dripped down his forehead.

Naruto's grin only grew, "You don't know what day it is do you?" he asked happily. Sasuke shook his head and straightened himself up looking towards Naruto. "You're free!" he called happily raising his arms to exaggerate. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto nodded, "I've got somewhere to show you! And i can actually bring you now," he laughed. _Because you'll want to be alone... before i couldn't give you that chance_.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his stuff slowly following after the blond. _I'm __**free**__... No more being watched constantly... I don't have to stay with Naruto. No more Neji_. Sasuke chuckled, feeling himself almost smile at his last thought, _Thank Kami-sama_.

They walked almost ten miles, Sasuke tuning in and out to Naruto's rambling about his freedom. Sasuke stopped as he looked at the area around him. Decorated beautiful with flowering bushes, stones and art pieces. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked racking his brain for any insight on the place.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "This is the Uchiha memorial..." he whispered as he again took the lead into the garden, following the stones deeper into the suddenly sacred place. Sasuke was stuck in his place, he couldn't move as he looked at he beauty. "Teme, please," Naruto whimpered almost begging. _Sasuke please you deserve this._

Sasuke lowered his head and followed Naruto, letting his trust in his teammate be tested as they walked deeper. Naruto stopped and Sasuke finally looked up from the stones. In front of him was a large sakura tree, in perfect bloom, sitting atop a large stone waterfall. Slowly looking over to Naruto his eyes asked to go closer, in which Naruto agreed to quickly.

Candles with brilliant fire were somehow encased in the beautiful stones surrounding the water. Naruto smiled and whispered, "Sasuke-teme, look." Pointing at a large wall carved into the hill Naruto could only smile. "Kakashi-senei got this... so everyone could write about the Uchiha clan." Sasuke's eyes widened as he walked closer to the wall, Naruto staying behind with a smile. "Each stone of the waterfall has a name teme." he stated too, "So no one was forgotten."

Sasuke knelt beside the wall, letting his fingers trace the engraved words he looked down to see a bouquet of flowers, red and white. _Who_... His mind was turning to mush. Kina's picture didn't capture how truly beautiful this place was; how important it was.

Naruto walked closer, "Sakura-chan must have left these." he whispered. Sasuke shot him a look quickly. "You might be a bastard Sasuke, but even you should understand the respect for the dead." He gave a nod and let Naruto sink into the silence. "I'm going to let you look around yourself... any questions you know where i am." Naruto was quiet as he patted Sasuke's shoulder and turned to make his leave.

Sasuke was silent, staring at every word the village had wrote. Never one bad word was said in the Uchiha name. Even with two traitors in a clan. He sat there silently, holding Sakura's flowers in his hands. _Everyone_... he thought to himself as he stood up and walked over to read the names, has their own place here. Silently he walked around, listening to the beautiful water as it flooded the pool beneath. Whispering each name he paid his respects. _Fire and water huh_? He looked up at the blooming tree, _Earth and air... Everything_.

Sighing he walked over closer to the top of the waterfall. He couldn't find his parents names, and he had no intention in leaving until he did. At the top of the waterfall there were three stones, when it looked like their should be four. Narrowing his eyes he walked closer. Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, and Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he saw his brother's name. _No, he doesn't deserve this_! Sasuke growled and glared at the stone suddenly noticing the kunai stuck in the stone; stabbed deeply. Around the handle of the kunai was a red ribbon, greatly fringed at the end.

He sighed heavily and sat down beside his parent's stones. _Mother... Father_... Sasuke sat there staring at the names with a heavy mind. The wind blew softly as Sasuke became part of his mental storm, a physical storm slowly began setting in darkening the sky.

As the sky darkened and the wind blew harder Sasuke felt his body shake._ I'm so sorry_, he thought as he looked down at the graves then slowly over the whole memorial,_ I wasn't strong enough... I'm not even strong enough now... not to be mad at him_. Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes tight hearing thunder crackle through the sky lightening dividing the sky in half. As the rain began to fall on the Uchiha Memorial Sasuke gave a quiet whimper, and for the first time since the Uchiha massacre, he cried.

Hours passed in the rain as Sasuke sat with the names of his family. Weakly he stood up and began walking back to Naruto's. Everyone ran by in the rain trying to get out, while Sasuke was happy to stay in his numb state. Walking step after step he came closer to Naruto's apartment. "Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked softly as he stood at the doors.

Sasuke rose his head to look at the blond, his eyes still red with tears. Naruto's eyes widened, but he stayed silent. "Dobe..." Sasuke whispered as he walked closer. Then the unthinkable happened, Sasuke began crying again, in front of Naruto, "Thank you." he whispered.

Naruto's eyes softened as he pulled Sasuke inside the apartment. The Uchiha was shaking as he laid down on the couch, "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered seeing the broken Uchiha in front of him. He gave a soft smile that Sasuke would never see, "You did it Sasuke, you let go. It'll all be ok now."


	8. Apologize

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**Apologize

__

A true friend freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly,  
takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the training grounds to meeting the eyes of Sai, Kakashi and Naruto. "You're late?" Sai asked quietly. Over the past half a year Sai had become used to the Uchiha's presence and even started considering him a friend. Sasuke shrugged and put his bag down.

Sasuke's eyes noticed everything quickly, no one was training, no one but him had their training stuff at all. "What?" he asked simply looking at Kakashi for an answer.

Sai rolled his eyes as no one answered, "They're forcing you to talk to the Hag." he muttered watching the Uchiha's reaction.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "No." he growled, "She's the one who needs to apologize."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Who said anything about apologizing?"

Naruto looked between his two teammates and groaned, "Teme, please? Just **talk **to her! We need her on our team." he muttered whimpered as he looked at the Uchiha, "Please!" he snapped.

Sasuke looked at his team, trying to deny the fact they needed a medic. With a sigh he turned and began walking towards the hospital, _That dobe's gonna get it when I'm done_. Sai and Naruto turned to look at each other, smiles creeping on their face.

Sasuke had his hands clenched deep in his pockets as he walked into the office, "Haruno Sakura." he stated looking at the man behind the desk. With a semi confused expression the man looked up, "Haruno, Sakura." Sasuke growled slowly.

"I heard you the first time." he said his eyes narrowing, "She's out, most of this week unless of an emergency." he said as his eyes returned to the papers in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,_ Damn it_. Turning his heel he began walking out of the hospital. _I know who i can ask_. A smirk slowly crossed his lips as he began running, _Hyuuga's going to be surprised to see me_.

Neji opened the door with wide white eyes, "Uchiha." he said simply as he stepped aside letting the raven haired man into the home. "Can I help you?" Neji was still under the impression that Sasuke would never talk to him again after he was free of him.

Sasuke gave a snort and looked around, a superior look constantly gleaming in his eyes, "Is Sakura here?"

Neji's eyes widened, confused, slowly he gave a short nod, "Come," and with a simple word he walked deeper into the house, an Uchiha at his heels. Walking into a small room Sasuke looked at the table to see the Hyuuga heiress the Haruno sitting across the table from each other, "Sakura-chan," Neji called getting her attention.

Sakura laughed with Hinata and took a sip of her tea slowly opening her eyes to meet the Uchiha's gaze. Putting the cup down silently she gave a smile, "Uchiha," she called as she stood up. "Thanks for having me over," Sakura bowed to both the Hyuuga's as she walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, _Smart girl_. Bowing his head to Neji he began walking out of the house.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, following after her old raven haired teammate. Gasping quietly when Neji caught her arm she turned to face him, "Be careful Sakura-chan." he muttered softly. "I don't like this."

Giving a soft smile Sakura pried Neji's hand from her arm and looked up to his protective white eyes, "Neji-kun, I'll be ok, its only Uchiha." His look lightened as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You're too protective Neji-kun, let me try these wings." she laughed softly, "Lets see if I fall." her voice sounded bitter but Neji couldn't tell.

Neji gave a nod, his eyes darting to the direction Sasuke had left in, "Be careful Sakura-chan," Sakura nodded and began walking after the Uchiha. Neji looked over to Hinata with strained eyes, "Is this right?"

Hinata giggled, blushing slightly with a nod, "S-She c-can handle h-herself." Hinata stuttered softly as she got to her feet as well. Giving her cousin a hug she smiled, "I-I'm s-surprised, T-Tenten isn't j-jealous of S-Sakura-chan."

Neji smirked slowly looking down at the ring on his finger, "Somedays, it's hard to tell." Hinata gave a soft reassuring nod as she walked back to the table.

Sakura looked in front of her to see Sasuke's back, _What does he want_? her mind hissed. "Uchiha." she snapped as she stopped in the middle of the road. She had had enough of this follow the Uchiha game. Sasuke turned around and looked at her, his eyes narrowed at the fact she'd finally questioned him. "What do you want?" she asked calmly.

"We need you on our team." Sasuke said simply. He walked closer to the pink haired woman, keeping his hands in his pockets, "Why else would I be here?" he smirked, anything to piss her off.

_Oh, so that's your game Uchiha_. Sakura smirked back as her eyes gleamed, "Oh, I thought you were here to ask me to marry you."

Sasuke quickly took a step back, confused beyond all beliefe. "What?" he snapped.

Sakura's mask fell, her lips curving up into a bright smile as she began laughing. Sasuke's face twisted in confusion and Sakura only laughed harder, holding her sides as she continued laughing. Straightening up Sakura suppressed a giggle as her face began to loose the blush, "Your face," she giggled biting her lip to suppress another laugh, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Sasuke glared at her and gave a quiet growl. Sakura could only smile as she looked at him, his eyes had changed to a darker look making her smile drop. Shaking her head softly she whispered, "Sorry..." Shaking off the glare he was giving her she put her hand on her hip, "Why did you come and get me?" she asked softly.

"I already told you." He said as he began walking, he knew exactly where to go; the Uchiha Memorial. Sakura gave a glare to his back and continued walking behind them, silence quickly setting in. Following feet behind him Sakura listened to the sound of the waterfall. As they reached the top of the waterfall Sasuke stopped, "The fourth one."

He said little but his statement was clear. Without a moment in between their words Sakura answered, "Is for you." he looked at her in sock, her glowing green eyes on the blank rock in front of her. "No one... expected you ever to come back. Naruto... he believed so much that you'd come back from fighting your brother."

Sasuke stayed silent as she turned up to him and smiled, "You're here now, the past is the past Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened, She called me that again... just like at the hospital. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he looked at the pink haired woman. "Sakura," he called quietly. "Why." he looked around the whole memorial and then turned back to her.

Sakura gave a soft nod and smiled, "You deserved it, your whole clan did." For some reason Sasuke felt disappointed with her answer. His eyes wandered to the red ribbon, Sakura's eyes following after. She gave a sad smile, "We were mad... we thought he killed you." She gave a sigh and got on her knees letting the ribbon dance between her fingers, "W-we couldn't bring our selves to take the kunai out... so we put the ribbon on it for forgiveness..."

Sasuke looked down at her, her eyes slowly reaching his. Something was different about her, her eyes had changed, "You changed." Sasuke muttered without thinking. Sakura's eyes widened, gleaming in confusion. Sakura sat fully down, waiting for him to continue, even though she knew he wouldn't.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, she was confused on what he had meant. "You and Hyuuga huh?" he sneered as he looked away, up to the blossoms of the sakura tree.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What?" she asked quietly. Sasuke looked back at her with narrowed eyes and Sakura could only shake her head laughing quietly, "You think Neji-kun and I-," She cut herself off when she saw his eyes darken. Slowly getting to her feet, "No, Neji-kun and I, no." she never finished the sentence but she gave a soft smile, "Is that why you were so rude to him?"

Sasuke gave a quiet growl, _Rude? __**He **__started it_. Clenching his fists he lowered his head, he knew that was enough of an answer for her.

Sakura walked closer her eyes focused on his, the warmth in her eyes pulling him in. _I'm still waiting Sasuke-kun_, her mind whispered softly, almost as if he could hear. Noticing the small distance between them she shook her head softly, "Why did you _really _come to find me Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

Sasuke looked at her, his dark eyes almost melting as he looked into her clear green eyes. "To apologize. You were only do your job." he muttered the words but they were clear to her. She gave a smile as he continued, "Come back." His voice was deep as he whispered the words.

Her eyes darted back to him, something was different about his voice. His words were like velvet, _He sounds like he did at the hospital_... A slight blush painted across Sakura's face as she whispered, "Of course." He only smirked as he noticed the blush across her face. Backing up they both looked away, forgetting the pull between them. _It's for Naruto Sai and Kakashi, remember that Sakura... all you are to him is a teammate at most_. Sakura smiled and held out her hand, "Teammates?" she asked smiling.

Sasuke smirked, keeping his hands in his pockets. "We're friends Sakura." With that Sasuke began walking away, "Don't ever forget that."

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes, "Are you always so tolerant of my annoyances?" Sakura asked with a sarcastic look as she ran up beside him, no longer behind him now officially his equal.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and draped his arm over her shoulder, "You always assume being annoying is a bad thing." He could only smirk as she laughed. _She's not blushing this time, interesting_... Sakura laughed as she walked with him, "Welcome back to Team 7 Haruno Sakura."

She sent him a soft glare and elbowed him in the side, "Who ever said i left Uchiha Sasuke?" she laughed quietly, the way she had said his name in a teasing tone even made him crack a soft grin. Sakura chuckled to herself, _So an Uchiha can enjoy a joke_.

* * *

Sooo? wahtya think? ^.^

Not as much SasuSaku  
But we have to be friends first yaknow!? xD

♥ givenfateangelheart


	9. Talking Over Ramen

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**Talking over ramen

The reason people find it so hard to be happy  
is that they always see the past better then it was  
the resent worse then it is,  
and the future less resolved then it will be.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the training grounds, "Dobe," he called out seeing Naruto up on the bridge. Naruto looked at him with happy eyes, quickly running to the Uchiha.

"Did you talk to her? Is she on the team again? What took you so long?" the questions rattled off his tongue quicker then the Uchiha could listen. Naurto's grin was almost larger then life as he waited for the Uchiha to answer.

Sasuke gave a smirk, "She's back." he said simply. He watched as the sky blue eyes of the fox boy turned sapphire, gleaming with happiness. Without warning Naruto lunged at Sasuke and hugged him tight, "get off me dobe!" Sasuke growly pushing him off.

Naruto smiled brightly, "So she's training with us tomorrow?"

Kakashi poofed in with a smile, "No training tomorrow, there's a party tonight for the resigning of Uchiha Sasuke's contract as a ninja!" he called happily quickly poofing away.

Naruto smirked, "There's got to be booze if he's acting so happy." Sasuke looked at him with confusion, "Sasuke, come on, you've _never _had anything to drink?" he asked with a smirk. Sasuke sent him a glare, that was enough of an answer for Naruto, "You'll have fun, lets hope Obaa-chan or the Hyuugas are hosting it, they throw the best parties." Naruto's grin was wide.

Sasuke growled lowly at the blond boy, Naruto ignored it and smiled, "If it makes you happy we can train first." Naruto whined as he walked into the training grounds. Staying silent Sasuke felt himself fall into silence as he continued following his teammate. Naruto could quickly sense his mood, "Teme?" he asked quietly, "You haven't had that look in a while..." he muttered softly.

"Ramen?"

Naruto's eyes brightened as he smiled, "We can talk there." Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked as they both began running, the race had begun.

"I win!" Naruto screamed as both him and Sasuke skid into the little hut. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare but couldn't help but smirk a the Uzumaki's they both walked over the the counter, "Three, no, four pork ramen!" Naruto beamed happily as he looked over to Sasuke, "What'd you want Teme?"

Only Naruto can eat that much ramen, Sasuke smirked, "One, miso." he said simply. The cook nodded and went back to work. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk, "Do you always eat this much?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him with confusion, "You think this is a lot?" He could only laugh, "I'm saving my stomach for the party!" he called happily as his eyes grew wider smelling the ramen in the kitchen, "Heaven." he cooed happily.

Shaking his head Sasuke took a slurp of his noodles looking down into the bowl whispering, "I told Sakura that we were friends." Naruto looked up from his bowl, quietly finishing the noodles that were in his mouth. _Shit_...

Naruto slowly turned to face the Uchiha, "Did you mean it?" his voice was dark, cutting almost at the Uchiha's mind.

Sasuke was quiet, "I think i actually did." he whispered softly. Naruto's eyes lost their dark intent seeing how lost the Uchiha looked. Naruto was silently evaluating the Uchiha, for once the Uzumaki could say nothing. Sasuke sighed, "You... were the closest thing to a friend I had before I left, you were better then a brother to me." his voice was low, so quiet Naruto was struggling to listen, "But these past months... she hasn't been here, everything felt empty."

Naruto was silent until now as he whispered, "She was part of our team Sasuke... maybe that's why." Naruto, deep down, refused to believe that Sasuke Uchiha had any kind of positive feelings towards his pink haired teammate. Naruto studied him carefully waiting for a reaction.

Sasuke clenched his fists and shut his eyes, feeling anger and resentment build inside him, "She almost made me smile Naruto..." he growled making Naruto's eyes widen.

Naruto looked at him and gave a soft smile as he looked down into his bowl of ramen, "Teme... you care about her." he said with a smile. Naruto began slurping down his noodles with a bright smile slowly stopping and smiling brightly, "That's great! Team seven's back!" he chimed pumping his fist into the air, going back to eating.

Sasuke sighed, "I cant... care." he growled running his hand through his ebony hair, "She thinks i raped her..." he whispered quietly, louder then he expected. Naruto stopped, dropping his chopsticks._ He heard me... oh fuck_.

Naruto's eyes flashed pure anger and rage, the pupils of his eyes turning into slits, "Explain. Now." he spat darkly grabbing Sasuke's collar.

On reflex alone Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, growling back at the demon child. Taking a deep, calming, breath Sasuke kept his eyes narrowed on Naruto's, "There was a mission... a while ago. She was in the woods and i felt her chakra." He watched as Naruto's eyes showed his inner fight, trying to calm his rage. "I looked for her, wanting to see what little Sakura had become... she was having a seizure." Naruto's eyes became calm, understanding of what had happened, "The second I touched her she started screaming." Sasuke's eyes became blank, fading in and out between reality and memories.

Naruto let go of his teammate, "She scared you, we heard." he whispered softly as he went back to his ramen, "She' was pretty shaken from that... does she know it was you?"

Sasuke gave a shrug, "That's why she left the team."

Naruto shot him a look, "No." he spat, "She left because _you _were a jackass. _You _called her annoying." Sasuke flinched at his tone knowing that they probably both were right. Nodding softly they both went back to their ramen. Naruto finished and gave a sigh slamming his fist down, "Why do you do that teme?" he growled rolling his eyes seeing Sasuke didn't understand, "Call her annoying."

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Dobe." he whispered softly, "I need to keep her at a distance."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over to the ice hearted Uchiha. They both were silent, thinking of exactly what to say. With a heavy sigh Naruto whispered, "Teme... she can heal you... Y-you," he stopped closing her eyes, "Can save her."

Sasuke shook his head, Kina's words ringing in his mind. "From what Naruto?" he growled as he glared at his team mate, "She's fine, perfectly fine!" he spat as he smashed his fist down on the table top. Naruto's eyes lowered and shook his head, "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered his eyes widening.

Naruto stood up silently. "Come on." he said as he put money down on the table and began walking out, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto's attitude but did the same, following after. They both were silent as they kept walking, deeper into town, "See that house Teme?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a

beautiful well lit house.

Sasuke nodded, "That's Sakura's house." he remembered from past missions as he looked at the beautiful house, feeling great envy for the fact she had such a beautiful place that held her perfect family.

Naruto shook his head, "No." he whispered getting Sasuke's attention. "That's where Mr. and Mrs. Haruno used to live. Not Sakura's." he muttered, "They disowned her the second year she trained with Obaa-chan, and then just left." He shrugged and gave a smile, "Team seven was her family Sasuke. Like it was for all of us."

Sasuke stared at the house and couldn't stop thinking about Kina's picture. "What'd she go to the hospital for?" he asked quietly.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, _How'd he... _Lowering his eyes he looked down at the ground, "There was a mission... she was allowed to go on when Obaa-chan thought she was ready again... Sakura got the mission done in time and went to find her parents." His eyes closed as he searched for the right words, "I don't know what happened... but we found her at the gates bleeding from marks on her wrists." Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes with teary eyes, "It's like she just... gave up."

Sasuke's eyes widened seeing Naruto and hearing those words. _You want me to save her? Dobe... she doesnt look like she needs saving anymore. Neji's got that covered... _Sasuke looked away and felt himself glaring at the thought of the Hyuuga. "What do you want me to do Dobe?"

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Come with me, get a tux, go to the party," Naruto took a deep breath as he finished with a bright smile, "Have fun and then become part of the family again." Sasuke smirked as they both began walking to get their tux. Smirking Naruto muttered, "So you've really never drank before?" he asked.

Sasuke turned and glared at the blond before returning his eyes to the road in front of him. "What kind of party happens in Kohona anyways?" Naruto laughed as they walked into the shop. _What have i gotten myself into_?

* * *

Alrighty!! sorry this chappy was so short x.x the next one will be longer promise :D

lol hope you all like this one...  
Just a lil splash into Sakura's past

The next chapter is full of jealousy, dancing and romance! xD hope everyone isnt annoied wiht how semi slow htis is going xD

Wellll review please :D

♥ GivenFateAngelHeart


	10. Drunken Kisses

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_  
*underlines uber times*

K, in this chappy theres pics for the dresses o.o  
sooo you'll need to go on my profile and look at them  
BUT!  
while you're there i'd like as many ppl as possible to take my new poll?  
please o.o its actually semi important! xD it determins the story . so do it. Now. xD I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter Ten:  
_**Drunken Kisses

_To me, there is no greater act of courage than being the one who kisses first_

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth, "Teme! Hurry up!" he snapped as he leaned against the door. Sasuke was still looking for a place to stay and Naruto had offered his home until it was done. The party was tonight, for Sasuke, and he was pushing the limit of being late. "Teme!" Naruto growled rolling his eyes as he adjusted the tux he was wearing. Black with a orange under shirt.

Sasuke growled as he walked down Naruto's stairs, a black tux with a red undershirt. Huffing in frustration Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket, "Finally," Naruto mumbled as he opened the door with a toothy grin, "Girls first."

Walking through the door frame Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the side, smirking at his retaliation for the comment. They both walked down the road silently, following the glow of the lights in front of them. "There's the ball room!" Naruto called happily grinning like a fool, "That means its Obaa-chan's party!" Naurto's grin only widened as he turned to Sasuke, "Get ready for a real party Teme!"

Sasuke smirked as they reached the doors slowly opening the french doors into the party room. Quickly they were greeted by an already drunk Tsunade. The dress she was wearing was black, simple and somehow holding her breasts in place. "Naruto!" she cooed happily as her face flushed from the alcohol. "Sasuke!" she called happily as she hung between them and laughed.

Naurto smiled, "Jeez Obaa-chan! Drunk already?" he asked laughed as Tsunade pulled them into the party. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped and looked at all the people, it seemed like the whole village was there. "Teme, look how many people are here to welcome you back!"

Sasuke felt his lips slowly form a smirk, he was surprised to say the least. "Lets go find everyone!" Naruto called as he peeled Tsunade's arm off his shoulder. As the two men walked into the crowd Sasuke was surprised to see Team 8 sitting at a table. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata **(Pic in profile!!!)**. Her hair was pulled up in a half ponytail, a bun pinned with Chinese sticks. Her light lilac dress made her pale skin glow, her eyes glisten with light as she laughed with Kiba.

Sasuke smirked seeing the dazed look in Naruto's eyes, nudging his side Sasuke tilted his head; signaling for Naruto to go and talk to her. Naruto became hesitant and nodded shoving his hands into his pockets and smiling as he walked over. Kiba was the first to notice the blond as he walked over. The sharp eyes of the dog boy looked him up and down quickly giving a competitive smirk as he continued talking to Hinata. "Ah hem..." Naruto blushed as he looked down.

Hinata's whole body quickly turned to look at the Uzumaki. Her dress had a deep V neck showing off the curves she'd inherited, a jeweled necklace draped over her collarbone down into her cleavage. Kiba gave a dark glare seeing Naruto's face blush as he looked her up and down, "What do you want Uzumaki?" Kiba growled.

Blushing the Hyuuga woman awaited her crush's answer. "I actually, was going to ask Hinata-chan to dance." he muttered softly as he gave a nervous grin as he held out his hand to the blushing woman. Hinata blushed darker and gave a soft smile taking his hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

Sasuke chuckled and kept his hands in his pockets. "Uchiha," Kiba called giving a small nod and a smirk. "Glad to have you back." he called happily as both him and Shino gave a smile. Surprised to see the care from Shino Sasuke gave a nod walking over to take Hinata's spot. "Enjoying the village?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

Naruto blushed as he wrapped his arms loosely around Hinata's waist, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, a dark blush painted over both their cheeks. I-I t-think I'm g-gonna faint... Hinata closed her eyes, _B-Breathe... t-this might b-be the o-only time t-this ever h-happens_. Smiling up at Naruto she felt herself being pulled into his ocean eyes. _N-Naruto-kun_...

Hinata blushed darker as Naruto gave a soft smile pulling her waist closer as they swayed to the beat. _She's so beautiful_... Naruto leaned down and put his forehead against hers feeling her heat up even more, "Hinata-chan. You're amazing." he muttered softly.

The blush across Hinata's face only darkened more as she closed her eyes, as they danced slowly together. She couldn't help but giggle hearing him say those words, she'd waited so long just for him to notice her. Naruto smiled and leaned closer and whispered, "You're so beautiful." They both blushed darker as they felt the magnet attraction between them slowly pull them closer.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji's dark voice snapped, pulling both Naruto and Hinata away from each other quickly. Hinata's eyes were wide as she looked over to her cousin, a dark blush painting over her cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Neji break up Naruto's almost kiss. The death glare the Hyuuga was giving was probably worse then the one Kiba was giving. Standing up Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga as he walked over, "Hyuuga..." he growled lowly. Naruto Hinata and Neji all turned to Sasuke, Naruto's arms wrapping around Hinata protectively; he knew this wasn't going to be good.

The slow song had ended and a fast up beat one began to play. Neji and Sasuke stood staring, eye to eye as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. A bell like laugh came up behind them, "Neji-kun, Uchiha, why aren't you dancing?" she giggled as she grabbed both their arms and pulled them farther onto the dance floor. Sakura's green eyes glowed under the dim light, almost looking as white as the Hyuuga's.

The smokey eye shadow made her green eyes glow as she rocked her hips to the rhythm. Holding out her hand she smiled pulling Neji closer. Neji looked over at Sasuke with a smirk, "Don't know how to dance Uchiha?" he asked as he took a step behind Sakura as both their body's rocked to the music.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched them both. Sakura's hips rocked back and forth to the beat, the black dress she wore clinging to her body tight making her curves stand out. Sakura spun around, facing Neji her hands on his shoulders as she smiled brightly, their bodies almost molding together.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets walking back to his table. Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion. "What happened to you Teme?" He asked as wrapped his arm tighter around the Hyuuga heiress sitting next to him.

Anger flashed through Sasuke's eyes as he sat down, his fists clenched on the table. Kiba smirked quickly noticing the look, "Take a drink." Kiba smirked placing a glass of golden liquid in front of him, "Goes down like liquid gold." he said smirking. "It'll heal your troubles."

Sasuke looked at the drink, his anger was slowly building to envy and he couldn't have that happen. Taking the glass he drank the liquid quickly. Kiba was right, it was smooth and tasted pretty good. "What was that?" he asked quietly as a low growl escaped his lips.

Kiba and Naruto both smirked, "Disaronno." Naruto nodded, "Great taste, effects aren't so bad, and no hang over." he laughed and Kiba only nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked down at the empty glass of eyes, feeling a warmth growing in his stomach from the liquor. Naruto put another one in front of him with a smile, it didn't take Sasuke a second to put that one down. The last thing he wanted was to let his envy make any sense to him.

Naruto and Kiba both got up to go get some more, leaving Hinata alone with Sasuke. Hinata looked at him with soft eyes, "S-Sasuke-s-san." she whispered softly as she kept her hands in her lap. As he looked up she looked down, "D-Do you l-like S-Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, the question catching him off guard. Hinata's eyes widened as she blushed, "I-I mean... y-you're happy a-around her. A-And you g-get mad a-at N-Neji-san w-whenever he's w-with her." her face was flushed as she looked up to meet his eyes; almost surprised to see he wasn't angry.

Looking away from Hinata Sasuke was greeted with another drink. Naruto sat next to Hinata, kissing her forehead softly as Kiba looked over at them. Sasuke grabbed the drink and slammed it down, standing up and walking back onto the dance floor. Smirking Naruto turned to Hinata, "I like it when Sasuke drinks." he said simply.

The music boomed in Sasuke's ears, the warmth of his body growing from the drinks he'd had. He searched the dance floor for the Hyuuga and his pink haired teammate, but only found her dancing alone. Sasuke's mind was spinning, fuzzy and confused as he walked up to her. Sakura's eyes were closed, fully indulge in the music around her. Her hips rocked back and forth, the dress showing off her perfect legs as her bust seemed to bounce quickly attracting Sasuke's attention as her hand went into her hair. Without missing a beat Sasuke was dancing beside her, his hands on her hips as they rocked back and forth.

Sakura's eyes widened as they shot to meet the eyes of the Uchiha. _What's he doing? Sasuke doesn't dance... _Sakura's eyes glowed with confusion but she pushed it away as her hands traveled up to his neck as their bodies began grinding together against the beat. Smiling up at him Sakura spun around in his arms, her hand in her hair as her body rolled against his. Sasuke couldn't think, the white noise in his head was getting louder as his hands began roaming her thighs. Narrowing her eyes Sakura danced carefully, making sure the didn't do anything she'd have to kill him for.

Even with all the alcohol in his system Sasuke knew about respect, his hands staid on her thighs and over her sides as they danced. _What is happening? The booze... that's what its doing, ah fuck_. Sasuke stopped thinking, right now all he wanted was her.

Sakura was surprised at the way her body melted against his, her small frame wrapped in his muscular arms. _Don't let me go_, was all she could think as she closed her eyes trying hard to keep herself in control. The fast song slowly stopped turning into a slower song again. Sakura stopped and blushed fixing her hair and gave a smile, "That was fun," she said happily as she tried to walk away.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, "Not yet." he muttered simply as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't going to have her leave. Sakura's eyes were wide as she rested her hands on his chest as they swayed to the music. Sakura's eyes closed as a smile slid onto her face. She couldn't fight herself anymore, she knew that.

_Sasuke-kun... why_? Sasuke's arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him. Slowly her hands moved up his chest and around his neck loosely as she nuzzled her head against his neck. _Damn it Sasuke, _she spat darkly as her nose touched his skin, _you've been drinking. This isn't real_.

She didn't pull away, she wasn't willing to cause a scene here. Looking around the room she couldn't help but smile, Hinata and Naruto were dancing, Ino and Shikamaru were dancing, and Neji was outside talking to Tenten and Lee. "Sakura." His deep husky velvet voice shocked her out of her mind, slowly turning her head to hear him more. Pulling away just enough she looked him in the eyes. Sasuke's cupped her cheek and held her face gently, "Don't move," he whispered softly as he leaned in, his lips just grazing against hers. Without having her mind decline Sakura kissed him back, her lips moving against his slowly as she sucked his lip softly pulling away blushing.

With the sensation that ran through his body Sasuke felt himself become completely sober as he looked into the green eyes of the woman he had just kissed. The song slowly stopped as did Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura's face flushed as she pulled herself out of his hold. Quickly walking past everyone else Sakura disappeared out into the crowd. _What have i done_? Sasuke lowered his head and shoved his hands in his pockets letting the next song over take him.

* * *

Alrighty kiddies!! :D What'd ya think? how'd i do? o.o im not to good at describing dancing!!! T.T

Oki! after this chapter i startd to think that i have no freakin idea where i'm going with this story! ^_^; umm this might just be a problem... i need ideas T.T so i dont have to randomly stop this story would you guys give me ideas please? *puppy eyes* please?

hope you liked this chapter, dont forget to look at the dresses AND take the damn poll -.-

I will not continue until i have at elast ten ppl voting on the poll -_- and i will stand by that threat.

♥ GivenFateAngelHeart


	11. You Left Me

Ok well since everyone was being jerks and not doing the poll this is for all those ppl who did -.-

Read my new story too if you can please :D otherwise here you go.

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven:  
_You Left Me**

_Anger is a symptom, a way of cloaking and expressing  
feelings too awful to experience directly - hurt, bitterness,  
grief, and most of all, fear..._

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes as she walked out of the french doors, the cold air rushing at her bringing her back to reality. _I cant believe I just did that, this is going to ruin everything_! With a heavy sigh she took off her high heels and threw them in the bushes and began running._ He's going to leave again_!

Her mind was racing, _I couldn't stay in control damn it_! Shaking her head as she ran she blinked away the tears, _Don't cry Sakura don't cry_! Breathing heavily Sakura kept running, all she could do is run.

Her feet burned with the feeling of her bare soles grinding against the tar as she ran. _How do I fix this_? Her mind screamed over and over again._ I cant loose him again_... Sakura felt the tears roll down her eyes as she kept running. All she wanted was to be anywhere but there.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to the table, "Did you see where Sakura went?" He asked calmly. Hinata's eyes rose up to his with a quiet confusion.

Naruto looked up with the same look Hinata had, "You couldn't find her?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another shot of the golden liquid. "Teme... you shouldn't drink to much." he said simply seeing how the Uchiha was beginning to act.

"I need some air," Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the glass down walking out to Neji Tenten and Lee. Ignoring the happy smiles from Tenten and Lee Sasuke walked up to Neji, "Where's Sakura?"

Within the second Neji was on his feet, "What'd you do?" he spat darkly grabbing the Uchiha's coat. Tenten's eyes widened as she got to her feet grabbing his arm looking at him with worried eyes. "Spit it out Uchiha," he growled darkly.

Tenten's eyes darkened, "Neji!" she called squeezing his arm tight, "Let him go," Lee was on the other side of Sasuke seeing the Sharigan glare that was peering out from behind Sasuke's dark hair.

"Sasuke-san... _please_." Lee pleaded smelling the liquor on the man. "Tenten, get him out of here!" Lee called his eyes burning with a protective light. Tenten gave a nod quickly pulling Neji off Sasuke with a force no one would expect from her. She whispered softly to him as she patted his shoulder pulling him back into the party, noticing how Neji's dark glare never left Sasuke. "Sasuke-san... I must ask you not to do that again." Lee said with a breath as he looked at Sasuke. "You are looking for Sakura-chan?" he asked with a smile. Sasuke gave a soft nod, his skin crawling at the taijutsu user in front of him.

Lee smiled, "I can bring you too her." With that Lee turned his heel and began walking Sasuke following close after, "Sorry for Neji-san." Lee said scratching his head nervously. "He's very protective of Sakura-chan, and no offense or anything, you have a history of hurting her." Lee's voice was quiet, he honestly didn't mean any offense. Sasuke gave a nod understanding and almost glad that Lee was willing to talk. "You see Sasuke-san... everyone in the village knows about Sakura-chan's past, everyone but you." Lee's eyes became darker as they fell to the ground as both ebony haired men continued walking, "And you seem to be the only one who can hurt her."

He gave a bitter laugh as he looked over to his shoulder, "So forgive us for being causious with her and hostile to you." Lee was genuine about what he spoke. "No one expects you to act like they want you too." Lee smiled as he stopped, right in front of the path that lead to Uchiha memorial. "Here you are Sasuke-san. Sakura-chan's sacred place."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he walked past Lee into the memorial plot. Sasuke stopped and looked forward, listening to Lee's footsteps walk away, "Lee." Sasuke said simply as Lee's steps silenced. "Everyone wants me to save her... what am i saving her from?"

Lee gave a smile as he looked off into the distance. "Sasuke-san..." Shaking his head softly Lee smiled, "You're the only one who can save her because you're the one thing that she's still waiting on."

Sasuke's eyes closed as he felt the cold air sober him up, "Lee." he called again. This time Lee turned to look at Sasuke's back, "What if I cant save her?"

Lee noticed the hesitant tone in Sasuke's voice and he couldnt help but smile, "You will." he said simply as he gave a thumbs up even though the Uchiha wouldn't look, "You've already started." And with that Lee was gone, silence setting in around the Uchiha. Sasuke could feel his feet beginning to move, without his consent. The deeper the Uchiha went the more he started to think about his pink haired friend.

Sakura choked on a hidden sob as she looked at the stone full of writing. Taking out a senbon needle she carved the words _**"I still love you..." **_in an open spot. Her breath hitched in her throat as she kept her body knelt down staring at the ground, "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered feeling his chakra walk closer. "What do you want?" she spat darkly as she closed her eyes tight hoping her tears wouldn't escape.

Sasuke looked at her as she stayed on her knees looking at the ebony stone, "Sakura." She didn't move but he knew that she had heard. With a soft sigh he whispered, "What happened."

Sakura flinched, "Nothing happened!" she spat darkly, "You were drunk, nothing happened." she whispered quietly, repeating it over so she could convince not only Sasuke but herself. Silence fell over them as they both slid into their thoughts. "I didn't mean to kiss you..." she whimpered quietly.

"I did." he growled lowly. His voice was strong enough to snap her out of her thoughts. "What happened to you Sakura?" he asked as he stepped closer. Sakura had gotten up on her feet, a rage glowing in her eyes.

A low growl escaped her cherry lips as she spat, "You wouldn't understand Sasuke." Her fists clenched at her side shaking lightly with anger, "You've never had someone leave you!"

Sasuke's eyes became dark, lifting his head slightly to glare down at her, "My whole family Sakura." he spat back trying to remind her.

She smirked, standing her ground, "No. They were taken." she growled closing her anger filled eyes, stepping closer she felt her whole body shaking with the pent up anger she'd held back for so long. "My family left me! Naruto left me! **You **left me!" she almost screamed as tears filled her eyes, "Everyone fucking left Sasuke!"

Sasuke was trying hard to keep his solid mask, slowly stepping closer her reached out, "We came back Sakura, let us back in."

She pushed his chest, "You bastard! You don't understand," she shook her head hard showing him her porcelain arms. Scars slashed across most of her wrists glowed in the light of the moon. "I wasn't strong enough!" she screamed as tears finally fell from her eyes, "I couldn't keep you here..." she whispered as her trembling became worse, holding her body close, "I wasn't even strong enough to kill myself." she whimpered as she fell to her knees sobbing.

Sasuke knelt down next to her, every one's voices ringing in his head, Save her Uchiha, save her... Sasuke closed his eyes tight and grabbed her hand pulling her into his arm, "Sakura... stop lying." he whispered softly making her eyes widen. "You're the strongest one here, of all of us." he whispered as he looked down at her. "Never forget that." he said in a stern voice.

He could feel her body shaking, the tears still rolling down her cheeks as her head rested against his shoulder. "Sakura," he said simply making her look up. Her soft pink hair was splashed across her face and all he could do was push it behind her ears, "You're Haruno Sakura, do you know what that means?"

She looked up with glistening eyes, her whole body so fragile in his arms, her spirit almost shattered glass. "That I'm an annoyingly weak fangirl."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at her, "No, not even close." his once cold eyes looked at her with a warmth no one would expect, "You are Haruno Sakura, the best medic in the Leaf village. Tsunade's apprentice, with amazing strength and skill. She is not a weak little fangirl."

Sakura tried to smile, she was happier now, "But I am annoying, right?"

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, "You'll always be annoying Sakura, you stick in people's heads. You're unforgettable, even when you need to be."

Sakura's eyes closed as a smile crept on her face, her shaking had stopped and she was slowly falling asleep from her episode. Her hand was holding tight to his red dress shirt, her head slowly nuzzling against his chest. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly. "Don't leave this time." she whispered with a soft smile.

Sasuke smirked and moved his arm under her knees picking her up bridal style, "I wont Sakura. I'm here to stay." he whispered back as he held her close and began walking away, but something caught his eye. _**I still love you... **_He could only smirk as his grip around her tightened, _It'll be ok now Sakura_.

Looking around Sasuke saw that the glow of the party was still lit, he couldn't go back with Neji still there. Jumping up the waterfall with Sakura in his arms Sakura sat down beside the sakura tree. Smirking Sasuke laid Sakura against the trunk of the tree, pulling off his black over coat to cover her.

Moving a loose strand of hair out of Sakura's face Sasuke took a deep breath and ran back to the party. "Sasuke-san!" Lee called as he saw the Uchiha run in, "Did you find Sakura-chan?" he asked happily. Sasuke's eyes darted to Lee and saw the man's smile. As Sasuke reached for the door Lee's eyes widened, "Sasuke-san! Neji-san's waiting for you..." he warned quietly.

Sasuke froze and nodded opening the door to have the Hyuuga's eyes turn to him quickly. Neji stood up from his chair and glared darkly at the Uchiha. Sasuke walked up to the Hyuuga with dark eyes, both of them silent glaring at each other. Tenten sat at the table looking up at the Hyuuga with weary eyes; she didn't understand what was happening.

The conversation Neji and Sasuke were having was silent but they both understood it. Within that second both Neji and Sasuke gave a nod, slowly walking through the doors. Tenten stood up and followed them outside with a worried look. "Neji-kun..." she whispered as she stepped beside Lee. "What's going on?"

Lee wrapped his arm around Tenten with a smile, "He might just save Sakura-chan." Tenten's eyes widened as she gave a quiet gasp as tears pooled in her chocolate eyes. She gave a pure smile as she watched Neji and Sasuke run off into the darkness.


End file.
